Invading Rome
by Cherry82
Summary: Short little Yaoi drabble between Germania and Ancient Rome. Rome makes an visit to see Germania, and gets a little surprise action. Sorry for the horrible description. *Warning Yaoi...if you are not comfortable, please do not read.*


*Warning, this story contains Yaoi...read at your own discretion.*

Germania stood in his home, arms crossed and looking at the great and powerful Roman Empire. The nation had come over to talk and discuss certain things. Germania however was annoyed, and did not feel like dealing with his snaky attitude and arrogance today.

"So...again, why are you here Rome, was it specifically to annoy me…or did you have something intelligent to say?" Rome shrugged smirking at both questions.

"I had to get you back for what you did to me in town the other day. I do not like being insulted in front of the townspeople. So I thought…I would settle on revenge served cold..." Rome's eyes sparked with something deeper and then pulled a scroll from his robe and set it on the table. "It seems my boss wants to redraw some of the boundaries between our lands...and well I had made a few suggestions...you know I put myself on the line to protect you my dear old friend, despite our differences, I respect you and stick myself out of my comfort area for you, and well its time to collect on a few favors."

Sighing, he felt like the only way to appease the nation, and hopefully make him leave was to read over what the oaf brought. He had decided to make some tea for the two, and they would talk. The kettle was ready, and he poured tea for the two, and then walked over, setting the mug down for the nation, and then sat down.

"Ja, okay...so what does this mean exactly...you are going to control more? And what do you mean putting yourself out on the line? Do you forget that I was the one who was a body guard for you? I would love to discuss politics if you don't mind." He smirked at the nation, because he knew Rome was not interested in that at all. Rome waved a hand.

"Oh Germania you know what I mean! Its more on the level of tribute and respect, my boss has been pushing me to come down harder on the outer areas of Rome including your areas, he wanted to expand his reach, he wanted the fertile hunting grounds to the west, which cross your great forest...I have tried to tell him that it would be unwise...but, well I grow tired of trying to convince him when you seem to no longer show me greater respect and offer me gifts." Rome started to look at his fingernails and buffed them a bit.

Annoyed, Germania looked at his cup of tea, and swirled it around, he was beginning to wonder what nerve Rome had. He would rather stay a situated nation, and he was raising his boys to one day take down the dreaded Ancient Rome with significant ease. He knew something had to be done.

"Perhaps you should alert your boss that it's a dead subject. Why should I, proud Germania give you any respect when you don't respect yourself...and your offspring...you make me sad...just pathetic you are." Rome looked up and tried to feign a look of compassion.

"Yes see there that's my point Germania...you and I BOTH know that this is not something even consider...but...you know how bosses are." He shrugged and took a drink then looked back up at Germania and stood to his full height. "I of course am the ONLY one that convince him of this, but...I am tired of facing him. With out some promise from you...like I said I am putting myself out there to protect you...you and your family Germania...and I would like...SOMETHING in return." Rome stepped closer to Germania a look of something devious in his eyes.

Germania gulped down his tea and nearly choked...he looked up at Rome, and had a disgusted looked upon his face. Standing up he glared at the nation.

"What the HELL do you want from me? I am in no mood to deal with this shit. Its not like I don't have enough things to worry about, I am not having the exact resources for trading these days, and lately...with you showing off, most days I just want to crack you in the face. Ugh, simply ridiculous you are. He walked away from the nation, and stood with his back to Rome.

"Well I wasn't exactly thinking about resources and trading 'Mania" He came up behind Germania and put one hand around the other mans waist and then grabbed a hold of one of the others firm cheeks and gave it a squeeze. "God I miss the days you were my guard 'Mania, your toned body the smell of your hair, I am not asking much of you." Rome leaned in a little.

Germania closed his eyes slightly...he stood shaking a little. Feeling the warm embrace of Rome's hands on his body. He uttered a small little gasp, and breathed in the deep musk of the other nation. Turning his head slightly towards the nape of Rome's neck, he said softly.

"I do remember the days you and I were together...and well...it was..." He quickly got out of his trance, and as quick as lightning, swept a foot underneath Rome, elbowed him in the side of the face, and knocked the nation to the ground. He unsheathed his blade that was on his side and held it to Rome's throat. Anger was now directed at Rome. "You savage! I knew you had never changed. I know EXACTLY what I want...and I will take my time to conquer it." He let the blade graze the nation's neck and it drew a little blood. Leaning down, he ran his tongue over it, kissing slightly. He smiled with a sinister grin, and spoke. "Don't for one minute think you have control over me anymore..."

Standing straight up, he looked down at Rome. Rome was taken aback, literally, he had truly forgotten how strong and powerful the other was. It was what he secretly liked about him, no other country would have dared to do what Germania did. He could have his army come and kill him for it even, but he would never do that. Germania was unlike any other Rome couldn't help but smile though nervously as Germania was so close his tongue burning hot against his skin, oh he wanted to take Germania so badly, but then the magical moment was broken and he watched at Germania stood up and he almost pouted.

"Come on back here! I was really enjoying the feeling of you on top of me!...how long has it been Germania. I bet I know HOW long...since you left me! That's how long my friend!"

Germania turned back to face Rome, while putting his dagger back to his side. Scoffing, he walked around and saw how truly pathetic the nation was. He walked back over, and knelt down, and got close to him.

"It has been a long time Rome...but would you even be worth it, and for that matter...have you lost your touch. He suddenly looked down, and with a smile, was sporting a pretty impressive erection. "Tell me Rome...could you go for a taste?"

Rome's cheeks blushed at Germania and looked up at him. "Of COURSE I haven't lost my touch! Who do you think your talking to here! I am the great Roman Empire!"

He then looked at Germania with a certain puppy dog plead in his eye. Germania meanwhile looked down with a raised eyebrow. He reached down, and caressed Rome's cheek with his hand, rubbing it in a slow and gentle motion.

"If you say you are the great and powerful Rome...then by all means...go ahead and be great, and oh so powerful...take it all in...I give you a command...its about time the tables turned 'Roma..." Pushing aside the cloth that covered his bulge, he unveiled himself and held it in front of the other nation. "Get on your knees..."

Inside Rome felt a delightful chill run down his spine at the command, Rome was so used to being in charge, he was Rome after all, he had a harem that was at his command and concubines a plenty, but there was only ONE person whom could command Rome and Rome liked it. It was that nation towering before him now. Rome willingly dropped to his knees, feeling fear mixed with excitement, he felt like so many of those trembling slaves and the reversal was almost intoxicating.

"Y-yes 'Mania...I " He swallowed hard and licked his lips trying to prepare. Germania did not want to be bothered right now with anything else, he was more adapt to carnal pleasures. He reached out and grabbed the back of Rome's head, and his fingers ran through the man's silky hair. Then once he had his feel of the short and loving locks, he pulled tightly, and pulled the man's face closer.

"If you bite...I will kick the shit out of you..."

Rome, who had very little experience being on THIS end of things let out a muffled whimper as his mouth filled with the others vital region, he almost panicked as it was way more than he bargained for and tried on instinct to pull away but Germania's hand almost painfully gripped his hair forcing him there and Rome found himself with no choice but to swallow and suck to keep himself from gagging. Smiling down at the nation, Germania held the nation's hair, and squeezed it through his hand. He rested his other hand on his side, where he kept his dagger. He moaned softly, and guided Rome's head, so he could control the pace. Closing his eyes, he was impressed, the nation did indeed have a very gently feel to him, and he was in bliss. Opening his eyes, he looked down, as Rome accidentally grazed him slightly with one of his back teeth. Wincing, he shoved his head further, making the man slightly gag now.

"Be careful won't you? Mmmmm...like that...use your lips more...and...lick gently..."

Rome made another terrible whimpering sound in his throat and found himself trying to do what Germania had instructed, it was getting easier now and he tried to open his mouth wider so as not to accidentally let his teeth scrape again and started to move his tongue around flicking it back and forth and then started to moan a bit to vibrate his mouth being so close to Germania like this in a way he had never been was truly exciting to Rome...a man who loved to experience everything at least once.

Stroking his cheek with his thumb, he then put his other hand to the other side of Rome's head, and his fingers rubbed the nation's ears. Massaging them, he felt as if he was about to burst, but he kept his composure. He was started to sweat and breath heavy. His eyes squinting, as Rome lapped him up, and was kissing sweetly. He suddenly opened his eyes wide, and said in a contained voice.

"I'm...I'm about to...fuck...I'm going to..." His body trembled and he held Rome's cheeks tightly, looking into the nation's eyes. "Ugh, Rome...AGHHHHHHHH...nghhhh..." Germania suddenly released, letting his very silky essence hit the inside, and filling Rome's mouth.

Rome felt the hot release and he for a split second almost pulled out, he didn't know what to do then suddenly collected himself enough to remember his place right now and forced himself to suck and swallow it down, now used to the feeling of Germania inside so deep swallowing wasn't hard though his mouth was now consumed with his taste. Rome found he was quite turned on by it and felt quite accomplished that he had been the one to make Germania utter such lewd noises of pleasure of which the man hardly ever gave, and Rome could help but feel himself smile at it. Pulling away from Rome, Germania only slightly smiled. He composed himself, and adjusted his clothing. He grabbed a cloth from the table nearby and threw it to the nation who was still on his knees.

"That was suffice...I am impressed...you certainly handle very well...maybe I can return the favor...just maybe." Rome blinked a bit trying to read between the lines then nodded.

"Eh...Right Germania good idea...I will be back later this evening I think...alone...by myself..." He said awkwardly then turned and walked out the door.

Germania watched the nation leaved and decided to see what his children were up to. He walked down to their bedroom and saw that they had both passed out due to the heat outdoors. He smiled, and closed the door to their bedroom, and walked back down to the kitchen.

A couple of hours had past since Rome left, but he still wondered if the nation was around. He read for a while, cleaned up, and paced. He then lit a candle and stood by the open door to the outside...sensing something. There was a rustling sound coming from inside the forest, Rome was never one for stealth, his conquest were always loud, after more sounds of snapping twigs and branches, the nation emerged from the forest with a smirk on his face, he could see the light of the candle and the silhouette of Germania. He walked up to the door.

"Been waiting long 'Mania? So impatient for me are you? " He said arms out to the side. Germania watched at first, but figured, it was time. Strolling over to Rome, he gave him a glare, but kept a calm demeanor.

"Let's get one thing straight you meatball loving idiot...I am in control tonight...you get me? And if you wake up my children...the same thing goes as before, I will kick your ass!"

"Si, si Germania..." Rome said putting up his hands in defense but still keeping that goofy grin on his face. "I am here because I want to be Germania...no need to get all huffy with me, you are ruining the mood, and the mood shouldn't be so...ehem..stiff" He said then laughed as if he had made a joke. "Besides you are the one that owes me this round right? I mean after giving you that suburb job!" He winked.

Shaking his head, he smirked, but kept it hidden slightly. He walked closely to the nation, and found himself behind him, getting close to the man's neck, taking in his scent. He put a hand out, and grazed the nation's ear, rubbing it gently, and his kissed softly. Responding to Rome, as he tasted his neck.

"Ja, Ja...you were adequate...I suppose...maybe next time spend some more time with your lips..." He smiled and nipped at Rome. Rome felt a small moan escape his lips and he leaned his head back against Germania.

"A-adequate? Adequate! I think I did a fucking good job!...literally! Germania, come on give me some slack...that was my first time doing it!" Rome gave a smirk.

"Hmm...I really don't appreciate that tone..." He grabbed the nation swiftly by the arm and lead him over to the giant boulder that was in Germania's yard. "Perhaps a good punishment is in order..." He threw the nation over the boulder, and lifted his tunic up. "Stay right there Rome...I need to apprehend something of extreme importance." Germania laughed with his smugness and walked to the barn. He looked over to the wall and saw Gilbert's crop hanging on the wall. He reached for it, and pulled it down. Walking out of the doorway, he approached Rome who was still bent over, and he slapped the crop down in his hand, looking down with a sadistic grin. "Might I warm you up before getting to the main event?" Rome looked behind his shoulder at Germania his eyes betraying a look of fear.

"Hey HEY HEY! Germania! whoa WAIT! I ..I don't think I am into that sorta thing!" Rome started to try and push himself up off the boulder, though he felt a pinch of thrill at the same time he had actually never gone this far playing Sub before...and the look in Germania's eye frightened him suddenly. Slapping the crop down upon his palm, he suddenly developed a slight frown.

"Oh...well...I never knew you one to shy around from any type of challenge. I mean after all...wasn't Ancient Greece a controlling bitch? She sure showed you who was boss...but then again, I suppose if you are afraid. I thought you were the Great Roman Empire. Hmmpgh..." Germania knew just how to get at Rome and he looked back at the other country glaring.

"Who do you THINK you're TALKING TO!..I AM the Great Roman Empire! Greece! Well you see where she is NOW...I don't back down from ANY challenge you HEAR ME!"

"That's what I thought." Germania leaned in and held a hand to Rome's backside, and playfully grabbed it. Breathing deep down on the nation's neck, he whispered. "Are you ready...my naughty Rome?" Pulling down the handsome nation's undergarments, he exposed two tan and perfect cheeks, just aching for abuse. "Oh here...bite down on this." He tossed the nation a small little bean bag, and then raising the crop in the air, he let it hit Rome's fine bubble ass with a crispness that sounded like a shot fired across the outside.

Rome realized he may have just bragged a little bit too much and if he had not had the bean bag to bite down on he surly would have screamed...the crop struck like lightening and Rome's body jerked forward he felt the tingle that followed after and wiggled a bit pulling out the bean bag.

"Ahh..ahh v-very good now Germania...that was nice. Now if we can now get to the next part." Raising the crop several more times, Germania smiled.

"Fine...fine...but first, allow me to make it feel much better. Stay right where you are." He threw the crop to the ground, and got down on his knees, looking at the well thrashed backside in front of him. He put both hands on each cheek, and gently massaged them. "Oh its so...so delicate and nice..." Leaning in closer, while groping the nation he opened his mouth and began to taste Rome's delicious insides. His tongue darting in and out. Rome's head bobbed up and he closed his eyes and moaned giving a wiggle.

"Ehhh ooooh Germania...ahh" He tightened a bit and bit his own lip, a throbbing beginning to build inside him. "Oh yes yes..that is just right! Just right Oooh Germania...you are a god!" As he continued to lick Rome, he ran his fingers alongside, and felt up to the front side of the nation's fully engorged package. He kept his focus, and buried his face in, shaking his head, and biting now, making the other squirm.

"You taste simply divine." He then took the free hand, and wrapped it around Rome's rock hard erection, stroking in a fast motion.

"Ahh ahh Ooh Geermania! Mmmm oh you magical man you!...you ANIMAL!" Rome purred and stretched up arching he couldn't remember the last time he had been serviced like this...no woman had ever made him feel this good in decades. "Ooooh faster Germania faster please Mmmm!"

"Mmmmm...Hmmmm...just enjoy it..." His mouth became more wet and he spit gently into it, sucking and licking harder. Once he felt he had done a fine job, he stood up and leaned against Rome, running his hands up the nation's back, and then he pulled out something special for the nation. "I suppose we could get to the main event." He spit into his hand, and with little dignity jammed a finger inside Rome's already moistened hole. Playing with it, and teasing, he leaned over to Rome's ear. "Are you ready...Pasta boy?"

Feeling the pleasant but forceful intrusion Rome jerked his head back and gasped sweat now glistening on his brow, his chest heaving, he wanted it so badly he closed his eyes and felt his whole body shake and tremble.

"S-si..sii..Germania...give it to me...give it to me!" He almost begged whimpering and whining like a pitiful concubine.

"Haha...I love to hear you sing...should I perhaps be gentle...or just hard." Removing his finger, he cast it aside, and tapped himself against Rome. He continued to tease and circle around it. "Get ready to feel everything I can give..." With a sparkle in his eye, he pressed himself against the brute nation and thrusted himself fully in, moaning loudly. "Ughhhhh...such a tight little hole...so sweet and feels so good...Mmmmmm...come on, let me hear you Rome..."

Rome could not help but sing out the tingling and burning of his hole being stretched was a mix of pleasure and pain he almost choked on his cry and shook trembling trying to force himself to relax and take it all in...he was usually the giver always. So taking was such a reversal...because of this his hole was tight and almost virgin. Tears streamed down his face...but he loved it so much and wiggled a bit and tried to spread his legs so Germania could have better access.

"Nngggg ngg Oooogggg Germania...h-har...haard." Breathing deeply...Germania felt a tingling sensation, but kept going. He continued with the thrusting, but the position made him want more. More affection, and he wanted to see the face of the nation he was fucking so lovingly.

"Turn around...get on the ground...on your back..." Rome was sweating fully now his body slick and shining in the moonlight, he didn't hesitate to do as Germania ordered and turned around and eased himself on the ground on his back...his legs jerking.

"G-Germania...w-what are you going to do to me now?" He asked with a pitiful whine.

"Be quiet...sweet one..." He held a hand and grazed Rome's face. Running his finger against the man's lips, he stuck in a finger, and had the nation suck. "I am merely finishing what I started, only now...I can see how you think of me...and I want you to moan...express your thoughts to me." With his finger running alongside the inside of Rome's mouth, he then pulled aside the tunic, and ripped off it off. He smiled at the rippling torso, and ran his tongue all over, giving it small little kisses and tender little bites and nips.

It was pure ecstasy for Rome, his body trembled under Germania's tongue and kisses. He arched and felt the throbbing growing greater and hotter until he could feel it so hard he was sure it was about to explode.

"Mmm Ooohhh Germania..I'm going...going to..Oh OH GODS! GERMANIA!" Rome's toned body started to spasm. Looking up at the squealing nation, he rolled his eyes, and grappled and grabbed Rome's shoulders.

"Not yet...you keep it under control...I am far from finished..." Still with his erection eminent, he spread apart Rome's legs, and thrust back in, moaning loudly.

"AHH AHH AHHH!" Rome tried hard to hold back...he bit his lip and wiggled around his face turning red and tears streaming down his face...he wanted to come so badly...he never had to hold back before as he was used to doing as he pleased having others please him at his command. Now Germania was telling him he couldn't and it was almost too much for him. "G-germania...please...oh PLEASE...LET ME COME! I BEG YOU!"

Paying the nation no mind, Germania kept going harder and harder. Sweat was pouring from his head, and down his back. He ripped his tunic off, and wiped his mouth on the sleeve, before casting it aside on the ground. Eyes growing wide, he forced himself to continue, but the feeling of ejaculation was coming whether he was ready or not. He quickly pulled out and yelled down to Rome.

"Ughhhh...here you are Rome...take it with glory. "

He pointed directly over Rome's chest, and a spray of the silky white substance came fourth, and covered the nation. Realizing that Rome was ready as well, Germania got down, and forced the nation into his mouth, helping, and sucking harder and with both hands, he held it tightly. His head motioning back and fourth. It was a glory unlike Rome had ever experienced the hot seed of Germania splattered all over him...he was glad he waited and now his own reward was at hand and with being so primed it didn't take long for Rome to shutter and groan deep in his throat as he felt his own erupt like Mt Vesuvius.

"Nnngggg Ooooohhhhh GERMANIAAA!"

Closing his eyes, Germania held the man tightly in his mouth, and as Rome moaned loudly screaming his own name...he felt a proud feeling inside him. Nothing else could be contained but he did not say anything. He quickly took the man's semen in one large gulp, releasing it from his grip, and swallowing. He wiped his mouth with his hand, and stood up, quickly adjusting his pants. He walked over to the boulder, and sat down panting heavy, and setting a hand on each knee looking down with a smile at the nation he just invaded. Rome collapsed where he was on the ground and didn't move for a long time. Just enjoying the tingles and twitching of pleasure there...finally after a long moment he forced himself to sit up and looked at Germania.

"Am I good Germania?...or am I good?" Not wanting to admit it fully, but Rome was a deliciously delightful fuck. Germania had enjoyed himself immensely, and wouldn't have minded doing it again...but he was thoroughly exhausted.

"You have surpassed and exceeded all expectations Rome...not to say I was really surprised. Greece and Egypt never complained, but then...this was from a total different viewpoint." He stood up from the rock and looked down at the tight nation, and smirked. "Would you stand up please?" He held out a hand, wanting to help the nation up. Rome grinned from ear to ear and accepted Germania's hand and used it to help himself stand, he adjusted his tunic and such and tried to clean himself up as best he could.

"Ehh..well..it is late..I better be heading back..." Rome let his words hang there...hoping maybe Germania would let him spend the night.

Germania knew what the nation was getting at, leaving the sentence hanging like that. Smiling, he moved closer to him, embracing him tightly. Leaning in, his mouth embraced the nations, letting his tongue massage the others. Sucking on him, he then released himself, and took a step backwards.

"I know...I know what you want...and I simply can not invite you into my bed Rome...for the sake of Gilbert and Ludwig...perhaps another night. Go on then...have a pleasant evening...and...ugh...maybe stay off your backside a little." He winked, and turned to head to his home, and enjoy a well deserved nights sleep. Turning around again, he blew a kiss and smiled.


End file.
